Danganronpa: Finding Truth with a Bullet!
by The Indecent Nerd
Summary: Nozaki has been selected to attend an academy that rivals Hope's Peak in every way, but when he wakes up along with 15 unfamiliar classmates and his told murder is his only chance to escape the school, he quickly learns no one is completely predictable. (All OC characters / May contain spoilers for all games.)
**AN:** I am acutely aware of the changes I am making to the plot - i.e. it's not having anything to do with Hope's Peak but does deal with some of the original plot's characters (namely Monokuma) and there will be a reason for this that will explained later. This prologue was mostly just to introduce you to the characters. While I do have a lot of things decided, you are more than welcome to tell me who you would like to see Nozaki spend Free Time with, as well as make your guesses at who the murderer is! Well, that's all for now, please enjoy.

* * *

 **Prologue: Onward to a Campus Life of Mutual Killing!**

The campus rolled out in front of Nozaki, leaving him stunned and speechless. Lush green grass, white beautiful buildings, fountains and statues, all of which seemed to pop up everywhere you glanced. He almost couldn't believe that this was a real high school. Perhaps a university, but definitely not a high school. He supposed that when they designed the school, they must have had the mentality of 'only the best for the best' in mind.

Humanity's Apex Private Academy was brand new and coming out onto the scene like it had something to prove – which, in a way, it did. Meant to rival Japan's pride and joy, Hope's Peak Academy, Humanity's Apex was similar in the sense that it was home to the world's most skilled students, each one unique and genius in their own rights. However, HAPA, as it had come to be called, seemed not to share the idea of teaching humanity's brightest and most promising but rather to steal the idea all together.

In fact, that's exactly how Nozaki even got his acceptance letter in the first place. He'd honestly thought it was some cruel joke when the mail arrived and a letter addressed to him offered him tuition-free education at a new private facility amongst the best of the best. Apparently in their attempt to beat out Hope's Peak Academy, HAPA was offering tuition-free education as well as funding to research and development in student's specific fields. With this promise in writing, they sent these letters out to hundreds of skilled students across the globe…and one lucky student chosen from a raffle.

This student just so happened to be Nozaki Ishihara, now dubbed the Apex Level Good Luck. After confirming that the offer was legitimate, he was eager to attend the academy. Sure, he was intimidated that his potential classmates were literally better than him at everything, he felt honored just to be able to go to school there – for free no less.

Looking around the campus, it seemed so expansive and empty that Nozaki now regretted his rejection to his parents offer to come and tour the school with him. Things just seemed too empty, too quiet. He checked his watch and saw that he was early to the check-in by a good twenty minutes or so, but he still felt as if more people should have arrived by this time. _Maybe when you're as good as they are, you don't have to be punctual._

Nozaki also recalled the look of utter disappointment upon his father's face when he delivered the news that he would be going to a school other than his father's old high school, which coincidentally also happened to be Hope's Peak Academy. Yes, his father was a Super High School Level, while Nozaki was altogether ordinary. Still, going to Hope's Peak guaranteed you success in the working world, and even if it meant paying a hefty tuition, Nozaki's father was determined to have his son graduate from the academy.

His mother, on the other hand, couldn't have been more excited for her child. She was proud of him, even if it was only by sheer luck that he had gotten a full scholarship to a fancy new institution. She even was on his side the entire time, even being the one to convince her husband that it was Nozaki's turn to make important decisions and do his best outside in the real world. His father couldn't help but agree.

The Apex Level Good Luck took one last glance at his surroundings and made his way toward the Commons building. He may be the only who'd arrived yet, but he wasn't going to let that deter him. He decided he would march right into that office and make an impression on the staff, hopefully one they wouldn't forget. Nozaki smiled to himself at the thought, pushing the door to building open and stepping inside.

The door clicked behind him.

It all happened so fast. Nozaki whipped back around only to realize that the doors had locked all on their own. He only had a second to ponder this before he heard the slight sound coming from the far corner of the room.

 _Hissssssss_.

Before he knew it, Nozaki's vision start to blur and turn upside down. He desperately tried to move toward the doors he'd just entered from, but found he could no longer walk. Instead, he dropped to his knees, a dizziness filling his head. Foggy-headed and sick to his stomach, Nozaki drifted out of consciousness.

* * *

The sound of rain pattering against the window forced Nozaki Ishihara out of his slumber. He opened his eyes slowly, an ache pounding away at his temple. He let out a soft groan as he regained his senses. When the dizziness faded, he came into an upright position on what appeared to be a bed with freshly laundered white sheets. The room around him seemed small but adequate. A mirror and a sink, a bed, a dresser, a desk and chair, and a trash can.

 _This must be my dorm room_ , Nozaki thought. _But how did I end up here?_

That's when Nozaki remembered feeling sick. _That's right… I fainted. Someone must have carried me here._ He made a note to himself that if he discovered who brought him here, he must thank them sincerely and personally. Deciding he couldn't just sit in be the rest of the day, he climbed off of it, made his way for the door and entered the hallway. Doors appeared on either side of him, as well as directly across from him, each with a nameplate by it. Glancing down one direction, he saw there was a shared Male Bath and a shared Female Bath opposite to it at the other end of the hallway. In the middle of the hall, Nozaki found an elaborate staircase.

He took the stairs down into a decorative foyer. Beautiful wood furniture, antique heirlooms perching on shelves and cabinets, and a crystalline chandelier dangling from above. There appeared to be a sliding wooden door to his right and he heard voices behind it. Suddenly a feeling of apprehension washed over him, but he ignored it and crept nearer toward the door. He pressed his ear against the wood but could only hear muffled sounds. He stood up straight, gulped, and opened the door.

Inside were five other students about his age sitting in what looked like a common room, each one looking concerned, confused, or angry. On an ornate-looking couch sat a petite green haired girl. Her hair was short, held in place with a blue headband. Her light blue sundress was pulled tight around her middle with a big white bow. Her eyes were the first to meet Nozaki's when he entered the room.

"You're finally awake!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

"Uh... Yeah, I suppose I am. Do you know who carried me to my room?" Nozaki inquired. The girl's soft purple eyes narrowed in confusion. "Well, I was so dizzy and I fainted…then I woke up in my room."

"You as well, then?" interrogated a tough looking boy was standing against the wall near the back of the room. He had short, spiky blond hair and a sneer on his face. His white button-up had the Humanity's Apex Academy logo on the breast, but he was neglecting to wear the vest, as Nozaki did. In fact, he further defied dress code by leaving the top unbuttoned and pushing up his sleeves. "It was the same with the rest of us."

"Rest of us?" Nozaki answered, looking around at the other three students. A collected young woman sat next to the girl with green hair. She wore a grey skirt and blazer, and she kept her brown hair short and looking as sophisticated and precise as she was. Two long strands of hair framed her face, as did the glasses that made her appear bookish, yet official all at once. She glanced in Nozaki's general direction but did not address him.

Another young man sat in a chair in front of the fireplace; the fire's crackle providing little comfort to him. His messy dark green hair was pulled back into a ponytail with pins holding his bangs and other stray hairs out of his face. His bright green eyes were trained on the floor. He looked forlorn. Lost.

The final boy was a tall, brooding black-haired boy. He met Nozaki's gaze with his intense yellow eyes, nodded at him, and then looked away. He wore tight black pants as well as a tight black muscle shirt that cut off at his shoulders, showing off his muscular arms.

"There are more of us, but they split into two groups and went on exploring this place," explained the green haired girl. "It would seem we're the only people here. I'm Umeko Fujimori, by the way."

Ah, yes, Nozaki had heard of her before. When she was thirteen years old, Umeko posted a video online that went viral overnight and within twenty-four hours she gained more than 5 million followers. She continues to post videos, vlogs, and tutorials and her follower count continues to sky-rocket each time. Thusly, she was granted the title of Apex Level Internet Sensation.

"Nozaki Ishihara," he replied quickly. "Only people here? Are we still early for registration?"

Umeko's smiled faded and she moved her mouth to speak, but the blond boy from before beat her to it.

"Nah, man. We're not the only people here for registration. We're the only people _at all_. Didn't you notice anything when you woke up? All the windows are bolted shut. Can't open them. On top of that, the whole campus has this huge ass fence around it. We'll probably die here!"

"Maki-san, please compose yourself," came the smooth voice of the official looking girl next to Umeko. "You sound like a half-wit when you get worked up that way."

"Gah, stop being so damn uptight. Call me by my first name – Takehiko. Don't forget it," snorted the blond boy. He looked back at Nozaki. "I'm the Apex Level Carpenter."

"I suppose I should introduce myself as well. I am Hisa Oshiro, Apex Level Architect. You may address me as Oshiro-san," the brown haired girl stated. She seemed so strict; it was almost too intimidating to be in her presence.

"Pleased to make the acquaintance of all of you," Nozaki greeted the group before him.

"That over there," Umeko piped up again, pointing to the green haired boy by the fire, "is Sora Hiyashi, Apex Level Artist." Her voiced dropped to a whisper, though the effect was lost because everyone could clearly hear her. "Don't mind him, he's just a little sensitive to the situation, is sort of silently freaking out, y'know? He'll probably be better once we figure this all out."

Nozaki nodded, watching Sora do nothing but stare at the ground for a moment before shifting his gaze back to the only person in the room he didn't know yet. He was about to ask for his name when Takehiko interrupted yet again.

"Don't bother with that one," he scoffed, referring to the black-haired boy. "Hasn't said a word to any of us since we got here. I think he's probably a fuckin' mute or some shit."

Nozaki didn't know what to say in response to Takehiko's rude words, nor did he want to give him the satisfaction if he _did_ know what to say. Luckily, he didn't have to say anything because at that moment, the door behind him opened back up and five more students entered the small longue, nudging Nozaki deeper into the room.

A boy in an old fashioned sailor's uniform entered first; he had short brown hair in a crew cut style and his thick, bushy eyebrows were narrowed in determination. A girl with fiery red hair entered behind him, her silvery eyes and exposed midriff drawing attention right to her. She smiled when she caught Nozaki glancing at her body. He gulped and frantically analyzed the three students that followed them into the foyer.

A girl with long, hot pink hair and bangs that nearly covered her soft carnation pink eyes entered next and bowed to everyone in the room and offered a small smile. Next, a female student with long blue hair pulled back into a tight ponytail and distant amber colored eyes. She walked in and stood against the wall, taking a stance similar to the mute boy directly across from her. Most interesting was the student who came in next, dressed in full cosplay of a popular anime character, complete with spiky blond hair, headband, and orange jumpsuit. Nozaki almost had to look twice to be sure he was seeing this person correctly. He was instantly curious as to what this person actually looked like, seeing as the cosplay had no visual flaw to it.

"Oshiro-san," began the sailor boy, "we searched the whole perimeter and to no avail. The fence that surrounds this campus goes up a hundred feet, maybe two. It's almost more like a cage than a fence."

"We could see as much from the windows, Kase-san," answered the Architect, "but thank you nonetheless. Were there any flaws to the fence? Any openings at all?"

"None," the blue haired girl jumped into the conversation, voice steady, "even the gates we'd entered through to get onto campus seem to be missing. We couldn't make out any sort of door in the fence either, but we were skeptical to get too close. When you approach it, you can hear a humming noise."

The sailor, Kase-san, looked at the girl. "Tsukino-san believes that the fence is electrified."

No one in the room truly had time to process this information as the sailor's attention finally fell upon Nozaki, as if he were noticing him for the first time. "You're finally awake! You were the only still sleeping when we decided to explore, I was sort of worried you might not wake up. Whatever knocked us out hit you kind of strong. I asked these guys to stay back to keep an eye on you."

"Oh, well, uh, thank you," Nozaki bowed his head in gratitude.

"You're welcome! What sort of Apex Level Sailor would I be if I didn't look out for my fellow crewmates!" the sailor chuckled to himself. "My name is Osamu Kase, pleased to meet you."

"Nozaki Ishihara," he replied.

"Might as well introduce myself now. I am Shizuka Tsukino, the Apex Level Hunter," stated the blue haired girl, pulling the red leather jacket she was wearing tighter to her body.

"Hibiki Goto, Apex Level Cosplayer, believe it!" shouted the spiky blond haired person.

"I'm the Apex Level Ice Skater," said the polite pink haired girl, "Kasumi Yukimara."

"Well, well, well," interjected the girl with the flaming red hair. She just grinned and squinted her eyes. "Aren't we all just getting real _chummy_ with each other, now aren't we? Well, sorry _pals_ , but the dead are telling me not to trust any of you."

Nozaki's eyes widened, which was a mistake on his part because this only seemed to excite the young girl. She took a few steps closer to him, her hazy eyes gleaming with intrigue.

"Yeah, that's right. The dead. I'm the Apex Level Occultist, practitioner and expert in all the arcane arts. Tsukiko Hironaka, at your service."

"P-pleased to make your acquaintance," Nozaki said timidly. He couldn't pretend, Tsukiko definitely intimidated him. In fact, everyone in the foyer seemed to intimidate him, give or take a few who seemed to be just as freaked out as him. Everyone else, however, seemed so cool and confident in themselves, their talents, as well as the talents of their new classmates. Nozaki, on the other hand, lacked both confidence and talent. Part of him wanted to hide that for as long as he could, but they'd figure it out sooner or later.

"What about the others?" asked Takehiko.

"Ah, yes, well we found all sorts of buildings," explained Osamu, "one of which was the dining hall, or cafeteria, if you will. They decided to go on there and wait for us to come and retrieve you guys."

"We should actually go meet up with them, now that Nozaki is awake," Shizuka insisted. "We'll explain our findings when we're all together."

Hisa adjusted her glasses and pushed them to the bridge of her nose, standing up calmly, yet in a very official manner. She smoothed out her skirt and dusted off her jacket. "Shall we?"

Without another word, they were off.

The group made their way out of the door that they'd originally walked through when they arrived on campus. The doors were thrown open by those leading the group – Hisa, Osamu, and Shizuka – and sunlight hit everyone like a slap in the face. It was hot outside, but there was a nice breeze to offset the heat. It would have been a beautiful day, if not for the tall, buzzing fence looming over them. However, other than the fence, a strange building toward the far east end of campus sent waves of unease throughout Nozaki's nervous system.

"What's that building? It wasn't there before…" Nozaki pondered to himself.

"We'll explain in a few moments," Osamu assured him.

Shizuka and Osamu lead us to the west, Hisa right behind them, the rest of us in tow, and the silent black haired boy pulling in the rear. We arrived at a nice building in an U-shaped building with a glass sunroof. Shizuka held the front doors opened the door and we followed a long corridor, turned a corner, and arrived in what appeared to be the cafeteria. There was a wall separating the room horizontally, on one side was a long table with exactly sixteen chairs – five of which were occupied. On the other side of the wall, Nozaki presumed there was a kitchen.

Clustered together at the table were five more students, each as unique as the ones Nozaki had found himself traveling alongside. One girl sitting at the head of the table was tapping her fingers against the table in irritation. She had short, wavy hair and sharp green eyes. Nozaki recognized her face instantly, as it was plastered on posters and television ads constantly. She was Emiko Shimada, Apex Level Actress.

"Nice of the rest of you to show up," she said, the bitterness just rolling off her tongue in waves.

"We had to retrieve the others," Shizuka said. "You knew this."

"Didn't mean you had to take so long," she scoffed. "All the while you've been running around, no one is a single step closer to getting out of here."

"I didn't really see you contributing to the effort," muttered a dark haired girl nearby. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore typical school gym clothes – athletic shorts and a tank top with HAPA's insignia on it.

"Doesn't excuse their lack of efficiency, now _does_ it?" Emiko retorted. The dark hair girl scoffed and looked away.

"She's acted like this nearly the entire time," came a voice. Nozaki glanced in the direction it came from and nearly missed its speaker. Admist the other four students was a small boy, with straight dark blue hair that came right above his matching eyes. He was dressed very professionally, and were it not for his childlike voice, one might have just assumed he was very short. That did not seem to be the case – he couldn't be any older than ten years old or so.

"It hasn't been all bad…" muttered a girl with light blond hair tied together and pushed over one shoulder. She kept her eyes down and seemed to be blushing, but Nozaki couldn't discern what she would have to be flustered about – perhaps she was just shy. "It's been somewhat of a dis-distraction from our current situation, at least…"

"Yes, but it hasn't been the most positive influence on our vibes here," came a confident man with long lavender hair that was pulled back loosely, still falling down around his ears and somewhat in his eyes. He gave a smile that felt really calming. "Emiko-san, I understand your displeasure, but please think of the good of the group-"

"I _am_ ," Emiko interjected. "If I'm not happy, then none of you should be."

"Well, that's not quite I meant-" the boy started to blush.

"Now that everyone has finally gathered together, I think it's time we exchange introductions with the student who is just now joining us," interrupted the little boy, his distaste for Nozaki already apparent in his high pitched voice. His eyes were empty, passive, but Nozaki could sense the happiness the boy felt from making Nozaki uncomfortable. "I am Shun Wakahisa, Apex Level Polyglot."

"And I am Daichi Asato, Apex Level Peace Maker… but feel free to call me Dai-chan!" smiled the boy with the lavender hair. Emiko scoffed and rolled her eyes at this.

"I am Akemi Kaneko, a botanist. P-pleased to make your acquaintance," voiced the blond softly.

"Hiroko Okazaki. Apex Level Jockey," came the dark haired girls response.

"And you saved the best for last," beamed the Actress. "Though you should already know who I am – and if you don't then you're probably a worthless piece of garbage that doesn't appreciate true talent and beauty! I am Emiko Shimada! Apex Level Actress and best Actress in the world!"

The looks on everyone's faces seemed as though they wanted to argue with the movie star, but none of them thought the exchange would be worth the effort put into it. Nozaki was almost disappointed, looking over the Actress. She always seemed so sweet on the screen and in interviews on TV. He couldn't blame her for being stressed though. He was as well. Maybe she wasn't always like this.

"Well, perhaps it's time to discuss our findings," Osamu began, but his words fell flat. His eyes shot to a dark blur that suddenly leapt from the floor and onto the middle of the table. It took a moment for Nozaki's eyes to adjust to the absurd sight before him – a stuffed black and white bear standing on the table. On one side the bear was completely white and was completely dark on the other, this side holding a peculiar red-shaped eye that seemed to be glowing if you looked hard enough.

In that moment, they knew nothing mattered anymore. Something terrible was coming. Nozaki could feel the despair coursing through his veins.

"U-pupupupu! Welcome to Humanity's Apex Private Academy!"


End file.
